


The Day my Hero Died

by Gonardo



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Gen, Goodbye friend, It still hurts so much, Major character death - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: I'm still not over it. I don't think I ever will be. I'm heartbroken that a wonderful human being is no longer with us. This fic helped some. It's short and bitter. Rest well friend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	The Day my Hero Died

His eyes were looking straight forward, but see nothing ahead. There was a empty pit in his stomach and no matter what anyone says, or how much time passes, the pain lingers. They are supposed to defeat the bad guys, they were meant to prevail. Bucky feels a sob escape.

He's had multiple chances, more than any cat out there. And he deserved none of them. And outside of Steve, the one who put feelings aside and looked out for him was gone. There was nothing anyone could do or say, nothing to be done.

The celebration of his life was bitter sweet. So many people, by the thousands, there. They lost to prominent men so close together. All while the man suffered in silence. His thoughts and feelings seeping through his icy slumber. “It's my time. I need for you all to let go. Do me proud.”

Another choked sob escapes. Why did it have to be him? The steadfast one. Patient and kind. If only he could trade places with him… If only…

After some time Steve joins him. Listens to his rants, holds him close as he cries. Bucky swears he will never forget the man that saved his life multiple times. T’challa rest easy friend. Rest well.


End file.
